


Touch

by Yessica



Series: Bad Things Happen To Good People [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Character Study, Drabble, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessica/pseuds/Yessica
Summary: After all this time, some things have changed.





	Touch

They were affectionate as kids.

And that's why it hurts so much, when he comes back to them and it isn't like that anymore.

At first he was fine. Everything was a blur of colors and sensations and heat against his skin. The brush of fingertips enough to make him shudder.

Ed had laid an arm around his shoulder and Al wanted to keep it there forever.

Then things had sunk in, something about saving the country and possibly the world and before they properly knew it they were home again, the normalcy returning like a comfortable blanket wrapping around them naturally.

And for Alphonse things had changed.

Suddenly it was too much, too new. Edward doesn't hesitate, lays one hand against his elbow and Alphonse bristles at the touch, a visible motion that has him pulling back in an instant.

His brother blinks at him, eyes clouded with something not quite hurt, not quite disappointment, but worry more than anything.

"Alphonse, are you-"

And he puts one hand against the other's chest, pushes just slightly to widen the gap between them. Ignores the way it aches more than anything.

"Don't." He says, voice frail. Part of him wishes he could make it all stop again because this is just too cruel.

The hotness of tears against his cheeks, something he didn't think he'd ever feel again.

"Don't touch me. It's not- Just not right now."

And Edward nods, jaw set tight. His own hand drops to his side and he closes his eyes, his chest rising and falling unsteadily beneath Alphonse's touch.

"It's alright." Edward says then, softly and when he opens his eyes again he's smiling in that infuriating way only he can. Sharp and mischievous and uniquely his.

"It's alright, I'll wait for you."

It has been so long. It has been a lifetime.

A little longer won't be the end of them.


End file.
